Mal de tête
by marmotteb
Summary: En plus de ses insomnies et de ses cauchemars, Will Graham a maintenant un mal de crâne qui s'empire de jour en jour. Mais quelle en est la cause...? [Se passe pendant la saison 1, TW : sang]


Will Graham avait mal à la tête et cela depuis le matin. Ce n'était pas un simple mal de crâne, c'était une douleur lancinante, de celles qui s'élancent d'un coup lorsque vous vous redressez sur votre lit, sur le point de vous lever. Une douleur qui vous tire une grimace et vous oblige à rester un instant immobile en ne pouvant plus que souhaiter qu'elle s'en aille, les doigts presque tremblants près de votre tête. Elle n'était pas partie, elle s'était seulement atténuée et elle était très clairement située au niveau des tempes. Will se les massa, mais rien à faire. Après une lourde expiration, il se leva fébrilement et se prépara pour une autre journée de cours et d'enquête au FBI.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il travaillait sur la piste de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake avec le soutien de son psychiatre Hannibal Lecter. Plus ça allait et plus cette enquête devenait usante pour Will. Insomnie, transpiration, moments d'absence... C'est à peine s'il tenait encore debout le jour. S'ajoutait désormais cette nouvelle migraine, n'améliorant pas l'affaire. Heureusement que ses chiens étaient là pour lui redonner le sourire, ils évaporaient les tons métalliques de sa vie, ainsi que ses douleurs. En tout cas, il les oubliait jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent au galop lui donner un coup dans le ventre et dans la tête.

Cette nuit-là, Will rêvait un cauchemar horrible où l'image se brouillait sans cesse et où chaque brouillage augmentait sa douleur crânienne. Il se réveilla, criant dans son lit, de nouveau trempé par ses sueurs nocturnes. La gorge sèche, il respirait comme il pouvait, mais la douleur était toujours là, vive et brûlante, empêchant sa température corporelle de retomber. Bouger signifiait remuer les lames tranchantes qu'elle contenait en elle. Respirant fébrilement à travers ses dents jointes, Will serrait son t-shirt d'une main et monta lentement son autre main à sa tête. Il voulait masser ses doigts froids contre une de ses tempes fiévreuses. Ce fut là qu'il sentit, un peu plus haut sur son crâne, parmi ses cheveux, une bosse. Ses yeux tremblèrent d'étonnement pendant qu'il la tâtait : elle avait la forme d'un monticule et faisait la taille d'une phalange... La douleur s'était évanouie, aussi il porta son autre main de l'autre côté de sa tête et découvrit la même bosse en parfaite symétrie.

Will perdit un instant le contrôle de sa respiration qui devint saccadée, irrégulière et parfois inexistante. Ces bosses l'inquiétaient terriblement. Que faire... que faire ? Il ne se rappelait pas s'être cogné, mais il avait des absences après tout. Remède simple pour commencer : prendre des anticoagulants. Will se leva et se dirigea, chancelant, vers sa salle de bain, suivi de quelques compagnons canins qu'il avait réveillé. Il prit une gélule dans sa pharmacie, l'accompagna d'un verre d'eau mais son mal de tête revient quasi instantanément à la charge. Will dut prendre un anti-douleur en complément. A peine l'avait-il avalé qu'il le régurgita dans l'évier avec l'anticoagulant. Son corps n'en voulait pas. Exténué, Will s'agenouilla au sol. Ses sueurs avaient refroidi ses vêtements et il subissait les dernières secousses du vomissement. Il réussit, non sans effort, à retourner dans son lit humide, où la rechute dans le sommeil ne fut pas si longue.

Le lendemain matin, très pâle, Will Graham vérifia ses bosses devant le miroir, en écartant ses boucles. Elles ne présentaient rien d'inhabituel à part leur taille. D'ailleurs, on ne les remarquait pas sous ses cheveux. Will partit à son boulot sans trop d'inquiétude. Il dut tout de même se retenir toute la journée de sans cesse toucher ses bosses sous ses cheveux pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Seulement, le soir, en se déshabillant, Will remarqua autre chose d'inhabituel : il lui semblait avoir le torse plus velu que dans ses souvenirs. Se souvenait-il bien ? Était-ce une sorte d'oubli dû à ses bosses ? C'était minime comme changement après tout... Will avait rendez-vous avec Hannibal Lecter à la fin de la semaine, sûrement que tout ceci sera passé d'ici là, inutile de paniquer... Pourtant, le malade avait envie de paniquer. Ces modifications le préoccupaient plus que l'enquête en cours mais, une fois de plus, la nuit tombait et, une fois de plus, il devait se coucher même si cela le rebutait.

Dans son sommeil, Will se tourna sur le côté. Avant même que sa tempe ne touche l'oreiller, la douleur se raviva intensément, parcourant son corps à la vitesse d'un éclair, comme un courant dans un fil dénudé. Will se recroquevilla d'un coup et exprima sa souffrance en poussant des cris étouffés. Ces bosses devenaient trop vivaces, elles lui rendaient son quotidien de plus en plus invivable. En reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il sentit quelque chose de dur la repousser. Il se releva sur le coude, se retourna pour observer et tâter son oreiller dans la lumière de la nuit, mais il n'y avait rien. Certains de ses chiens émirent un grognement mais ils se turent au premier « Shh ! ». Les choses devenaient incompréhensibles et Will n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Ni savoir si c'était son imagination ou la réalité... Il veilla en tout cas à dormir sur le dos pour le reste de la nuit, une certaine peur au ventre et la tête embrouillée et douloureuse.

Aboiement... Jour... Bruit de la pluie... Will Graham percevait petit à petit le monde, clignant difficilement des paupières, s'éveillant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné et indiquait... Indiquait... Impossible de dire quels étaient les chiffres ou si c'en était. En tout cas, les rayons de lumière diurne d'un bleu terne gorgé de pluie traversaient les volets et traduisaient une heure avancée. Tant pis pour le boulot. Will Graham balançait doucement sa tête, tel un métronome, le temps de mieux s'éveiller. Il décida de remplir les gamelles. Bras ballants, il se leva, suivi par tout son chenil. Il ne remarqua pas que ses chiens restaient à une certaine distance derrière lui. Ses yeux, qu'il peinait à garder grand ouvert, voyaient toujours plus ou moins flou et son mal de tête avait l'air de s'éveiller à son tour, prenant de l'ampleur sans toutefois arriver au seuil de douleur. Sa tête lui pesait, tirant tantôt sur la droite, tantôt sur la gauche, lui demandant sans cesse de la rééquilibrer.

Le bruit des croquettes tombant dans les assiettes était aussi bruyant que la pluie au dehors. Ses chiens ne se jetèrent pas dessus, toujours en retrait, et cette fois-ci, leur maître s'en rendit compte. Pourquoi ne s'approchaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi le fixaient-ils lui ? Il tendit ses mains pour les rassurer mais cela ne fit que les faire reculer, craintifs et méfiants. Il regarda ses mains mais elles étaient normales. Il les dirigea alors anxieusement vers ses bosses et ce qu'il sentit le pétrifia.

Elles n'étaient plus des boursoufflures, elles étaient maintenant des cornes. Il les parcourut de bas en haut, découvrant des ramifications et un toucher rugueux. Perlant de sueur et de panique, il se rendit compte qu'elles s'élevaient jusqu'à dix centimètres au dessus de ses cheveux. Il courut dans sa salle de bain pour s'observer dans le miroir : l'horreur était bien face de lui, des bois de cerfs avaient réellement poussé sur son crâne. Incrédule, il les toucha de nouveau sans cesser de s'observer dans le miroir. Comment cela était-il possible ? Tout de suite après, il releva son t-shirt pour s'enquérir sur l'état de son torse : celui-ci était totalement recouvert de poils, ainsi que son dos et ses épaules. Will tira dessus, il tira aussi sur ses bois, mais rien n'y faisait, tout était soudé à sa peau. Dès cet instant, le reste de sa peau imberbe continua de se couvrir graduellement de la même fourrure que son torse, grignotant son épiderme petit à petit. Cédant définitivement à la folie, Will tenta d'enlever son t-shirt, mais il s'emmêla dans ses bois et finit par le déchirer, sous l'incompréhension de ses chiens qui grognaient face à ce nouvel être. Bientôt ils se mirent à le chasser. Will, dans ses dernières lueurs de conscience, se vit courir à l'extérieur, derrière sa maison, tentant de fuir de ceux pour qui il était devenu un étranger. Ses bois se mirent à grandir à l'air libre, sous la pluie sale et mortifère qui s'insinuait dans son pelage et augmentait le poids de son corps. Il tomba les bras en avant, alourdi, mais devant toujours fuir, acculé par les aboiements et la peur de vivre comme la peur de mourir. Il ne se releva pas, il avançait désormais à quatre pattes. Mais ses chiens étaient plus rapides et ne reconnaissant plus rien qui ressemblait à leur maître, ils sautèrent sur la bête et l'achevèrent avec leurs mâchoires.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hannibal Lecter sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison de Will, sous son parapluie, le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier se mêlant au son de la pluie tombante. Son patient n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis deux jours et avait raté son rendez-vous. Étant en fin de semaine, le docteur décida d'aller lui-même voir son patient, pour vérifier qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Le portillon était fermé. Il voyait quelques chiens à l'intérieur, les pattes sur les rebords de fenêtres, le regardant lui aussi. D'autres chiens venant du jardin s'approchèrent de lui, réclamant des caresses à ce visiteur connu. Certains possédaient du sang autour de leurs babines. Fronçant les sourcils, Hannibal fit le tour du perron, suivant les chiens qui avaient l'air de retourner sans tarder à l'arrière-cour.

À plusieurs mètres de la maison gisait un cerf, mort, mordu à la gorge, la glotte arrachée. La pluie s'était arrêtée, l'herbe arborait un magnifique vert sombre pour la saison. Hannibal avait replié son parapluie et posé ses deux mains dessus, comme une canne. Après de longues secondes silencieuses, Hannibal fit demi-tour, rapprocha sa voiture du cadavre et réussit à mettre le cervidé dans son coffre.

Le soir même, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hannibal Lecter mangeait de la viande animale.


End file.
